


Take Back the Night

by teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard being in a relationship with so many people in a group, but it doesn’t stop these two from doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Back the Night

Chattering and the low buzzing of hums resonated in the dressing rooms as people bustled around, hurrying to get out of their costumes and wipe away their make-up. It was another successful concert in Taipei, all of them teasing the fans and being teased back, but it was all fun and they enjoyed it greatly. 

In the corner of the room, Donghae sat, already dressed in casual clothes with shades over his eyes and a hat over his head. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. Off to the side, he heard Eunhyuk and Sungmin laughing over something, making his lips quirk up into a smile. He craned his neck from side to side, almost wincing at hearing it crack, but then he lifted his gaze when he heard another voice – smooth and deep. Immediately, his eyes brightened upon seeing the maknae of their group, the youngest talking to Ryeowook about something. He kept his eyes on him, noticing the way Kyuhyun was already dressed in his casual clothing, and his smile widened when Kyuhyun finally turned to look over at him, their eyes meeting.

With a brief nod, Donghae watched Kyuhyun excuse himself, claiming he needed to get back to the hotel early because he was feeling tired. Their eyes met each other again briefly before the maknae left and Donghae waited for a few more minutes, allowing himself to talk with Siwon when the younger walked up to him. It was only a few minutes longer until Donghae finally excused himself, bidding the others goodbye and refusing their attempts of trying to get him to go out to dinner.

A brief smile and a wave, he jogged out of the dressing room, heading out to the back parking lot where he saw one of the managers waiting for him. He smiled brightly at the older man, obediently getting into the vehicle. In the back, Donghae saw Kyuhyun patiently waiting for him, smiling brightly.

Donghae smiled back, sitting right next to the maknae and immediately laced their fingers together. He nodded to the driver, feeling Kyuhyun shyly play with his fingers once they felt the vehicle moving. 

Their relationship wasn’t known by everyone, even by some of their fellow band members – though Sungmin, Ryeowook, and Eunhyuk already had an idea about it – and they certainly didn’t want to make it known to everyone. Kyuhyun had already given grief about it after his shows of affection during their concerts in Hong Kong, Bangkok, and now in Taipei. It was only fortunate enough that no one seemed to notice anything strange, aside from Henry who looked at Donghae strangely when they were bowing to the fans at the end of the show. 

Luckily, Eunhyuk had distracted Henry enough to make him forget about it.

“Where are we going?” Kyuhyun asked softly, peering up at the older from underneath his eyelashes and for a moment, Donghae forgot how to breathe. When the makane nudged him, he chuckled.

Donghae beamed. “You’ll see in just a moment, Kyuhyunnie.”

He was replied with a pout, causing him to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Donghae earned a slap on the side for that, but it didn’t deter him from grinning widely.

It only took some minutes later until they felt the car stop, Donghae thanking the driver as he led Kyuhyun out. They were right in front of their hotel, deep late in night so there weren’t many people wandering about. But it didn’t make them linger outside for long, not knowing how long it would take for someone to recognize them. 

They passed by the people in the hotel, smiling at anyone who greeted them along the way, and headed into the elevator. Once they were inside, Donghae tugged Kyuhyun close, earning a soft laugh from him. Donghae’s always been in love with his laughs; the sound was soft and deep, reminding him of a deep bass in an orchestra or the twinkling sounds of wind chimes. It was the best sound in the world, or so Donghae liked to believe. 

A quick scan in the corner of the elevators before Donghae leaned close, pressing a kiss against the corner of his lips. When he noticed the bright blush painting the younger one’s cheeks, he smiled widely and pulled back, keeping their hands together and fingers entwined. He chuckled when Kyuhyun let out a low whine, almost cowering against him. It made Donghae want to gush over the makane, coo over about how cute he was being. 

Whenever he saw Siwon go over to Kyuhyun and practically harass the maknae (Donghae honestly didn’t understand Siwon’s need to smother the youngest with his so-called kisses and hugs), he was filled with jealousy and an urge to punch Siwon’s face threatened to take over if Eunhyuk hadn’t decided to distract him on-stage. So it was only normal for Donghae to want to be the one to smother Kyuhyun with affection and Kyuhyun accepted it all with a shy smile, completely different from how he was with Siwon.

Eventually, the two of them reached the very top floor, the older of the two leading Kyuhyun to the staircase leading to the rooftop. 

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun voiced, head tilting to the side in confusion. “Why are we going up to the roof?”

Donghae grinned, casually wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him close. Once he was sure no one was looking, he wrapped his other arm around the maknae and gently kissed him on the lips. He felt Kyuhyun slide his arms around his neck, kissing back. The feeling of it all made him sigh softly and pull back, smiling at the pink tint staining his cheeks. Grinning, Donghae kissed his cheek, laughing when Kyuhyun hid his face against his shoulder. Placing another kiss on top of his head, Donghae opened the door leading to the staircase to the roof. He didn’t hesitate leading him up, only laughing whenever Kyuhyun demanded for answers.

Just before they reached the door, Donghae whispered for him to close his eyes, which Kyuhyun did so reluctantly. Once he was sure the maknae’s eyes were closed, Donghae beamed and turned the doorknob, opening the door and being greeted by the warm, crisp air of the summer evening. He saw Kyuhyun shudder at the sudden shift in temperature, but otherwise kept his eyes closed as Donghae held his hand, walking him over to the middle of the roof.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

When Kyuhyun did, he gasped in surprise at what he saw. Around them, littering the rooftop floor were rose petals – white and red and even some yellow, carefully placed around small candles that were already lit and illuminating the evening sky, the fresh scent of vanilla and roses and strawberries filling Kyuhyun’s nostrils. However, what shocked him the most was the blanket in the middle of it all with a bottle of wine and two glasses placed right in the corner of it.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun breathed out, eyes wide. “Hyung…what is…”

Donghae smiled, wrapping his arms comfortably around Kyuhyun’s waist while placing his chin on his shoulder. “It’s to celebrate our anniversary,” he whispered into his ear. “And I thought we needed some time to ourselves without the others.”

“When did you even have the time to do this?”

“That’s a secret,” the dancer said. “Now, shall we?”

The maknae could only nod, speechless as he struggled to find the words to say. He was soon tugged down onto the blanket, sitting right in-between Donghae’s legs as the older man reached over to grab the wine bottle and the glasses, pouring the red liquid into it. Kyuhyun gave him a shy smile when Donghae handed one over to him, clinking their glasses together soon after.

Kyuhyun smiled widely at him. “Happy anniversary, hyung.”

“Happy anniversary, love,” Donghae whispered into his ear, kissing the spot just under it. He smiled when he heard the maknae’s breathing hitch. Humming to himself, he took a sip of wine before placing the glass on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun again, lightly massaging his thigh and hearing Kyuhyun whine softly at the action.

“Hyung.”

Donghae chuckled, taking the glass from Kyuhyun and placing it the side, along with the wine bottle. Once he was sure there was nothing else blocking the way, he tugged him back against his chest and began peppering kisses against his neck, his hands massaging his sides.

Groaning, the maknae leaned back to rest his head against Donghae’s shoulder, losing himself to his boyfriend’s touches.

\---

Eunhyuk shook his head for the umpteenth time as he lowered his hand, glaring at the cell phone after he attempted to call Donghae.

“Still can’t reach them?”

Turning his head, the main dancer of the group saw Sungmin walking over to them and he shook his head. “Not at all,” he replied. “Hae’s not answering his calls. How about Kyuhyun?”

Sungmin sighed, shaking his head. “He’s not picking up either, but we can’t really do anything about it, really. You know what today is.”

“And what’s today?” Startled, the two turned around to see Siwon walking over to them, a curious expression masking his face. The band’s prince continued to look at them quizzically, obviously looking confused as to what was being talked about. “You guys?”

Eunhyuk immediately plastered a smile onto his face. “Oh, today’s the day where Ming and I were just planning to go out to eat and walk around. Care to join us?”

“Sure!” Siwon beamed. “Should we call Hae and ask him to join us? Oh, how about Kyuhyunnie?”

Almost wanting to groan at how obvious Siwon was with his feelings for the band’s maknae, Eunhyuk and Sungmin shared looks with each other before they grabbed his arms, dragging him to the nearest vehicle.

“Won, I think Kyuhyunnie wants to sleep,” Sungmin said in the kindest way possible. “You really have been smothering him all day.”

Siwon smiled brightly. “It’s only natural I do it. Kyuhyunnie is the one I love most!”

“And a certain fish is going to hunt you down and kick your ass if you say that again,” Eunhyuk muttered under his breath.

Sungmin sent him a knowing look, but otherwise said nothing. Instead, the oldest of the trio beamed brightly, gripping Siwon’s bicep so tightly, it was actually starting to hurt the younger. “Well, you need to tone down the love. Anyway, just hang   
out with us tonight and leave the maknae alone. Besides, we never hang out with you anymore because you’re always going after him.”

Siwon blinked innocently. “But I just want to hang out with the maknae!”

“You always want to hang out with the maknae,” Eunhyuk shot out. “Anyway, let’s go. I’m starving and there’s no way I’m going to starve just because you clearly want to sleep with Kyuhyun.”

The Lee brothers shared smirks when Siwon squawk indignantly, immediately throwing protests their way as they continued to drag Siwon away.

\---

Kyuhyun snuggled up to Donghae, smiling lazily when he felt the older trace patterns up his spine. He hummed, wanting to cuddle with the older man, and not think of anything else. When he felt Donghae hum sleepily, a faint smile painted his lips and he rested his cheek against the dancer’s chest, faintly hearing his heartbeat underneath.

The sound of it was starting to lull him to sleep, but he refrained himself. He knew just how risky it was to even be in Donghae’s hotel room at the moment, let alone lying in the same bed as him. Before the others come back, he’d have to get dressed and then sneak back to his hotel room that he shared with Ryeowook. If he didn’t, someone was bound to get suspicious and he had to leave the room, anyway, before Siwon came back into his shared room with Donghae.

He whined in protest when he felt movement beneath him, lifting his head to pout at his lover, who smiled back at him. A hand on his cheek and a kiss against his lips made Kyuhyun shuffle closer, wanting to deepen it, but then Donghae pulled back and kissed his forehead. The gesture was too loving that it made him blush, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“You’re doing it again,” Kyuhyun muttered, earning an amused look from the older. “You’re being too romantic and loving and sappy.”

Donghae chuckled, trailing the hand that was on his back up to his neck and massaging it lightly, hearing him groan at the action. “I can’t spoil you?” he asked, voice soft and husky; it sent shudders down Kyuhyun’s spine in a pleasant way, tingling with sparks that made him want to kiss Donghae senseless. 

Then he blushed darkly. “You can,” he said shyly. “I’m just feeling new to it, I guess.”

“Even after all of these years?” the dancer teased, tracing patterns on the younger’s back, earning a soft whine. He smiled widely, stilling his fingers before grazing them lightly, almost feather-like, against the bare skin. “One would think you’d be used to it by now.”

Kyuhyun huffed, lightly slapping his chest and ignored the sound of protest he earned for it. “How can anyone ever really get used to it? Even now when all of us have been living together for so long, we still cringe whenever you get like this.”

Donghae laughed again, smiling down at the maknae. “But I don’t always get like this,” he hummed out. “Just around you.”

“And what about during the concerts?” the maknae complained with a pout. “You say all those sappy things to the fans.”

“Hyunnie, that’s just my image. Besides, it’ll look bad if I don’t keep my sappiness and direct it towards them.”

“I guess…”

The dancer chuckled and kissed the top of his head when Kyuhyun shuffled upwards in order to tuck his head underneath his chin. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to save all my cheesiness for you,” he teased, earning a huff and another slap. “Don’t be so hard towards me, baby.”

Kyuhyun pinched his boob, eliciting a small yelp from the older. “And don’t call me ‘baby’.”

Pouting, Donghae could only nod and bury his nose into his dark strands of hair, inhaling the sweet and natural scent of vanilla and strawberries. “You smell so good,” he whispered, smiling when he heard Kyuhyun giggle.

“You’re so weird,” the maknae remarked, making himself comfortable even as he began to trace patterns on Donghae’s chest with a fingertip. 

Donghae smiled. “Yes, but I’m yours.”

A dark blush stained his cheeks and Kyuhyun pressed his lips against his chest, right above where his heart laid underneath. He heard another soft laugh erupt from Donghae, the arm on his back pressing him closer until Kyuhyun was practically pressed up against him. 

The two remained like that for a moment longer, merely basking in each other’s presence, until they heard a soft ring go off in the silence of the hotel room. Whining when he felt Donghae move, Kyuhyun shifted so that he was lying on his side on the bed, hugging a pillow close against his chest whilst Donghae moved to get his cell phone. He kept his eyes on the older man’s face, watching as his expression changed.

“What is it?” he asked.

Donghae sighed, shaking his head. “They’re on the way back,” he informed the maknae. “So we need to hurry and get cleaned up.”

Feeling disappointed that their night together came to an abrupt end, Kyuhyun could only nod and move out of bed, fetching his clothes that were littered on the floor and hastily putting them on. Once he was finished, he helped Donghae put his clothes back on as well, though the older kept distracting him by peppering kisses on his face, lips, and jaw line. It only took Kyuhyun to snap at him to stop that he did, albeit with a pout and a pair of puppy eyes the dancer knew would be weak against the maknae.

Once Donghae was clothed and not in the least looking ruffled, the couple shared another kiss, sweet and tender, before Kyuhyun slipped out of the hotel room. He scanned the hallway before hurrying down to his hotel room that he shared with Ryeowook (he would have shared a room with Donghae, but they had picked straws and he ended up rooming with his close age friend) and slipped inside once the door opened for him. Smiling widely at Ryeowook, who gave him a knowing look, Kyuhyun said nothing else as he fetched some clothes from his luggage and disappeared into the bathroom connected to their room.

\---

Morning came, streaks of sun peeking through double-layered curtains, and waking up anyone it touched. As the members gathered in the restaurant connected to the hotel, they were ready to eat breakfast before going out to enjoy Taipei a bit before resuming practice for their next concert. One by one, they all chose seats around the long table, not caring who they sat next to, but certain people ensured that Siwon stayed as far away from Kyuhyun as possible.

Ignoring the whining coming from the end of the table (where Siwon was sitting with Kangin and Sungmin on either sides of him), Donghae casually read through the menu, his brain memorizing the somewhat familiar Chinese on the menu. He hid a smile when he felt Kyuhyun sit down next to him, lowering the menu when a waiter came by to take their orders. Donghae listened closely to the way Kyuhyun spoke in Chinese, words soft and carefully enunciated – sure to hit every syllable and rhythm. 

He enjoyed listening to Kyuhyun speak Chinese, often finding excuses in the past just to hear the maknae whenever he was having lessons with Zhou Mi. To him, Kyuhyun speaking Chinese was one of the most beautiful things he’s ever heard – just another mark on the many reasons why Donghae’s so in love with the maknae.

As his attention was soon directed towards Henry, who was sitting on the other side of him and asking his assistance for something, Donghae drummed his fingers against Kyuhyun’s thigh and hid a smirk upon feeling the maknae shudder a little. He smiled brightly, agreeing to whatever Henry asked of him before he turned back just as their food came. Immediately, the onslaught of delicious scents filled with air and surrounding them, making them almost drool by the mere smell of it.

The meal went on peacefully, teasing and bantering between members who tried to steal food from the other’s plates, and conversations about the littlest things. But when Donghae felt long, slender fingers shyly lacing with his, he briefly glanced over to the side, seeing Kyuhyun eating his food diligently whilst paying no attention to the dancer beside him. He chuckled quietly to himself, turning back to his food and squeezing his hand slightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyuhyun pause briefly, lips quirking up into half a smile and it made Donghae grin, not caring at all if he was being a little too obvious about it. But he quickly hid by shoving a dumpling into his mouth before anyone could ask him about the strange grin painting his face. When he felt Kyuhyun turn his hand over so that his palm was facing upwards, Donghae held back a chuckle upon feeling certain characters traced onto his palm: _I love you._

Donghae lifted his gaze, meeting Kyuhyun’s eyes, and smiled when the maknae seemed to go shy for a moment when their eyes met. _I love you, too._


End file.
